Miette's Handsome Stranger
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: An elaborated version of the author's Something Good in the Rain wherein Miette meets her future mate for the first time. Het. Original Character.


Title: "Miette's Handsome Stranger"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: G/K  
Summary: An elaborated version of Something Good in the Rain wherein Miette meets her future mate for the first time.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She tried to be brave when the rain started and she was a mile away from the castle. She raced through the droplets that were growing in both size and speed as fast as she could go for the safety of the castle or, at least, its barn. She was able to dodge the droplets at first, but as they grew bigger, they began to wet her fur.

Soon, the very earth beneath Miette's little paws was trembling as a storm ravaged the city. Lightning striking the ground quickened her pace, but she was still soaked and trembling by the time she reached the castle. Another bolt struck just a few inches behind her feet just as thunder roared. Miette scurried underneath the only seat outside the castle's doors and mewed loudly.

When Corinne didn't answer, she increased her volume. Her heartbeat quickened. Her paws flexed nervously as her little eyes darted fearfully around at the stormy landscape. She could possibly make it to the barn without being hit. Alexander would be there, but she'd get even more wet on the way!

She sniffed disdainfully. She wasn't afraid, she told herself. Muskecateers did not allow fear to cloud their judgements, minds, or hearts. She simply did not like water. What self respecting feline, after all, wanted to appear like a dripping, wet rag? She hissed at the thought and shook her coat, slinging water everywhere.

She yowled again, but still, Corinne did not answer. A different voice spoke instead. It was rich and masculine and instantly made Miette's ears perked to attention. "Do not tell me a beautiful lady such as yourself is caught out in these conditions! Whatever are the Musketeers coming to that they can not treat a lady properly?!"

Miette turned and peered out from underneath her stone protection. She sniffed as a raindrop slid down from her furry head right between her eyes. She had never seen this cat before! He appeared gallant at once to her as he swept off his hat and cape. "Here, little one," he said, draping the cape around her tiny shoulders. "You need this more than I. Tell me, where is your human companion?"

Miette sniffed again, but then she held her head up high. "I was elsewhere on Muskecateer business," she haughtily informed the handsome stranger, "when the storm struck. I fear my Corinne was also called away on Musketeer business."

"So you are a Muskecateer?" the tom asked. He swished his tail and preened his whiskers before her large eyes.

"Oui, monsieur," Miette replied proudly, straightening her shoulders and back and bringing herself up to her full height.

"I knew you were beautiful, ma cherrrie," he purred, enjoying the way his compliment made her cheeks darken, "but I would not have thought one such as yourself who possesses such beauty to also possess such courage."

"I do!" she cried boldly, tossing her head up high and refusing to shrink when lightning hit a nearby post and thunder almost drowned out her claim.

"I see that now," he said, still purring. He bowed low before her. "My apologies, amoureux. I could not have known, but now I see what a fool I was. Of course, you are a Muskecateer, and this storm is no place for a lady of your beauty, cunning, and courage! Do come inside, and let's warm ourselves."

Miette looked curiously at him. She blinked in confusion. How was he going to get them inside when no human could hear their cries for the raving storm?

He had ceased paying attention to her, however, and that realization made Miette's little tail curl around her furry rear end. Her head started to lower and her whiskers and ears to droop, but then she watched in amazement as he turned and swiftly attacked the latch on the door! His claws slashed at it, tearing it into two pieces, and the door swung open.

Landing smoothly on his hind paws, which wore boots, the gentlecat bowed again and looked back to Miette once more. She purred underneath his admiring gaze and batted her eyes. "Ladies firrrst," he purred in response, and she went in, bowing her head in respect to him and knowing that this meeting in the storm was the start of something that would be not only the talk of all the cats in town but also her most wonderful adventure yet!

**The End**

Author's Note: I'm finding I want to do more with this pairing, but I need some ideas as my love didn't want me taking Puss in Boots away from Donkey and Kitty. Any ideas for a name for Miette's handsome stranger? All suggestions will be considered, but I can, of course, only pick one. :-)


End file.
